Valentina Diaz
'''Valentina Diaz' is a main character and one of the titular protagonists on Devious Maids. The daughter of Zoila Diaz, Valentina is a smart, determined and kind young woman who has two major interests in life: going to fashion school, and her young boss, Remi Delatour. Valentina works at the Delatour house as a maid, along with her mother, and she is hopelessly in love with Remi. When her mother finds out about this, she tries her best to keep her daughter from coming any closer to Remi, for she knows from experience - or believes, anyway - that rich boys never fall in love with "the help". However, and even though Zoila's heart is in the right place, Valentina's determination to break the employer/employee barrier is further fueled by her mother's attempts to stop her. Biography 'Early Life' Valentina was born to Zoila and Pablo Diaz. They were not a wealthy family, and Valentina usually made her own clothes. She ended up wanting to be a fashion designer and was accepted into a university, but did not have enough money to pay for it. She ended up taking a job as being the maid for Genevieve Delatour. 'Season 1' Valentina attends the funeral of fellow maid Flora who was stabbed under suspicious circumstances, and on her way out of the funeral alongside her mother, Zoila, and mother's friends, Rosie suggests that they go to the police with what they know of Flora's murder, but she is warded against the idea. Valentina is later introduced as the maid of Genevieve Delatour who has swallowed a bottle a pills and hidden herself under the bed. Valentina calls Remi, Genevieve's son, with whom Valentina has a crush on, over to the house, to talk his mother out of suicide, and Valentina suggests that he stays home instead and commute with college so that his mother won't be lonely, and Genevieve loves the idea, offering to get her stomach pumped. When her mother leaves, Valentina prepares some tea for her and Remi and changes into a prettier outfit so that she appears more presentable, before sitting down for tea with Remi at the poolside. However, Zoila sees this and isn't happy, and so buys Valentina an outfit after work which turns out to be a stereotypical maid's outfit, and Zoila tells her daughter that it is her new uniform, so that she is to remember her place. Valentina is not too happy and so whips out her sewing kit and totally changes the dress to look sexy. The next day, she approaches Remi while wearing it to serve him his breakfast, and she is very content in the fact that he appeared overwhelmed by her beauty. Later, Valentina is seen having lunch with her mom and her friends and they invite new maid Marisol over, however, having somewhere to go, Marisol walks past her fellow maids. Valentina is really into Remi. And when she finds out that they both have a love for old movies in common, she finds herself meeting up with he and his friends at a local theater. When her mother Zoila finds out, she’s not amused. “He is your employer, not your friend,” she tells her. Trying to keep Valentina in her place, Zoila suggests that Genevieve throw a party for Remi and his friends so that Valentina will learn that she can’t mix business with pleasure. When some of Remi’s friends discover that Valentina is Remi’s maid, their interaction is immediately changed with distaste. Later, Valentina reveals to Genevieve her love for Remi — news which brings a smile to her face. Genevieve agrees to help Valentina tell Remi of the secret she’s been keeping for as long as she can remember. Zoila is upset when she finds out that Genevieve is helping Valentina win the heart of Remi. Zoila tells her employer that she and Valentina will not show up to work until she understands that both Remi and Valentina can’t be together. We learn that the reason why Zoila is against their relationship is because she had a relationship with Genevieve’s brother Henri until he was introduced to his now current wife Cynthia, a woman from similar background as Zoila’s. Zoila had her heart broken and has not gotten it over since and fears history will repeat itself with Valentina and Remi. Genevieve feels sorry because she was the one who introduced Henri to Cynthia. Zoila has had a heartbreaking past with Genevieve’s brother, Henri. When he stops by to visit, fond memories are returned. When she hears of the news that Henri and his wife are deciding to get a divorce, Zoila makes a loud statement — literally — by dropping a platter she was using to serve he and Genevieve tea. However, Zoila was brokenhearted after he left her once again. Moreover, she realized that she should let Valentina date whomever she wanted – even if it meant that Remi might break her heart. Remi’s high-school girlfriend Allison spends the night, which surprises Valentina and makes her quite a bit jealous. He leaves the house asks Valentina to watch her. Allison is a total bitch to Valentina and demands she paint her nails or she will expose her feelings for Remi. After the two them get into a big fight, she ask that Remi have Valentina fired, he he refuses to do. And since he also changes his mind about going to the club with her, Allison suggest the two of them do some recreational drugs. Remi does not seem to be taking the news of his sudden change in fortune quite as well, turning to the drugs we saw his ex-girlfriend give him. However, when Valentina goes to offer him some comfort food, he pretends that everything is fine and brushes off her concern. Remi has been using cocaine, staying up all night to party, and is failing all his classes. When Valentina goes to take his duffel bag to wash his clothes, she mistakes his bag of cocaine for laundry detergent and proceeds to wash his clothes with it. Remi tries to tell her that he is only using cocaine to take the edge of his school problems and he and his mother’s financial issues. However, Valentina ends up telling Zoila that Remi is using drugs and Zoila in turn reveals that Remi has been in rehab before for a cocaine addiction. Zoila sits Remi down and tells him that though he has spent his life trying to be strong and take care of his mother, he needs somebody to take care of him sometimes too. She reveals that she knows he is doing drugs again and that she has packed his suitcase for rehab. Though he tries to protest, telling Zoila that he is her boss and she has no business interfering in his personal life, she calmly tells him that she has called his father and that though she may not be able to make him go to rehab, he certainly can. While all of Remi’s drug-related problems were occurring, Genevieve was on a cruise. Then, Zoila and Valentina discover Genevieve’s engagement to a 76 year old blind billionaire, who she she has convinced that she is 39. After some passive aggressive, double-entendre laden verbal sparring between Genevieve and Zoila, the gentleman in question asks Zoila how old Genevieve really is. When he finds out her real age, he wants to leave her. His main goal in life is to have a child, and he wants to a wife who is physically able to bear one. However, after Valentina and he have a discussion about love, he decides that he loves Genevieve enough to stay with her, as long as they find a surrogate to have his child. He wants to choose the woman whose egg will unite with his sperm. And the woman whose egg he wants is Valentina. Genevieve talks to Zoila before asking Valentina to donate one of her eggs. Zoila refuses. Zoila manipulates Genevieve into breaking up with her fiancé in order to get her own way and decides to sell the ring Genevieve had given her in order to pay for Valentina’s fashion education. Moreover, Genevieve discovers the truth and has to deal with Remi’s drug problem and her own failings as a mother. Remi is back from rehab. Everyone at the Delatour house is ecstatic except Valentina. She is apprehensive about seeing him again, telling Zoila that she hopes Remi does not hate her for being the catalyst that sent him there in the first place. Fortunately he does not, telling her that she saved his life and kissing her in front of his parents and her mother. Afterwards, he approaches Zoila, asking her is she disapproves of the fact that he is dating Valentina given that he is a drug addict. She does not and invites him to dinner with her and Pablo. When he arrives (a bottle of Scotch in tow), he accidentally reveals that he does not know Valentina’s last name. This upsets her even more than her father’s terrible jokes, and she pitches a fit in the middle of dinner, ranting at Remi for knowing nothing about her when she knows literally everything about him. Zoila and Valentina have a conversation about Valentina’s fear that she will always, on some level, be “the help” to Remi, and Zoila proposes a simple solution to her problem: quit. Genevieve and Philippe announce they are getting re-married. While Valentina congratulates them, Remi is not as happy, and once Philippe insults the Diaz's, Remi puts his father in place. It appears that Philippe Delatour may have a lot to do with Flora’s murder. In any case, the man about whom Genevieve speaks so glowingly raped Flora before her death. Philippe confides this to Remi when Remi confronts him about his relationship with Flora, and Remi is disgusted. Remi decides to apply to be an assistant in foreign aid medical program in order to get away from his toxic family and asks Valentina to go with him. Zoila forbids Valentina from running away with Remi. Trying to control her adult daughter, Zoila explained to Remi that she wants Valentina to live her own dreams and not Remi’s. She wants her daughter to focus on her passion for fashion and not her passion for her boyfriend. Remi followed Zoila’s instructions from last week and left for Africa without saying goodbye to anyone including Valentina. Both Valentina and Genevieve are crushed. Over lunch, Valentina expresses her insecurities about her relationship with Remi to Zoila, saying that she fears that he really will always see her as a maid. This prompts Zoila to tell her the truth about his departure, and she is understandably upset. Valentina ends up packing her bags and flying to Africa to be with Remi. 'Season 2' Three months after Valentina goes off to Africa to pursue Remi, Genevieve continues to mourn the loss of her ex-husband, Philippe - the man she was about to remarry. Zoila delivers her boss the mail. She also tells Genevieve that she needs to get out and spend some of Philippe's money. As Genevieve goes through her mail, she's excited to get a letter from Remi. As she reads it to herself, she's stunned by something, but decides to not tell Zoila. She gets up and tells her that maybe she will spend some of Philippe's money. Genevieve ends up going to a bad part of Beverly Hills where she stops by a rundown motel. There, she visits none other than Valentina Diaz. It turns out that in the letter Remi sent his mother revealed that he and Valentina fought and broke up. The latter ended up returning home, and Remi wanted to make sure she was alright. Genevieve tells Valentina that she refuses to allow her to stay in that motel. Valentina tells her former boss that she's almost out of money, so she couldn't stay even if she wanted to. Genevieve tells her to pack up her things and to come stay at her mansion. The following day, Valentina lounges by Genevieve's pool when the latter's new poolboy, Ethan comes outside to clean up. He asks Valentina if she is still dating "Richie McTrust Fund", referring to Remi. Valentina tells him negatively, and goes back inside. While coming through the door, Genevieve tells her that Zoila is there to see her. After the mother and daughter hug, Zoila apologizes profusely, and then tells her daughter to go get her stuff and come home. Valentina informs her she isn't coming home, she is going to live with Genevieve. However, thanks to Zoila, Valentina is forced to move out. Later, Valentina is sitting in her car and Remi calls her, he apologizes to her for telling his mom that she was back. Valentina apologizes and says she has a job interview. She hangs up and knocks on Evelyn's door - she is applying to be their maid. Valentina calls Pablo and tells her that she got a job working as a maid for the Powell's. Pablo congratulates her, but Zoila is furious. Later on, Ethan is seen working as the pool boy in the Powell house. As Valentina is cleaning up, he walks in, trekking in a mess. Valentina asks what he is doing, and he tells her that he is looking for the bathroom. She directs him to it. Zoila then arrives, attempting to go upstairs and pack up her daughter's belongings. Valentina tells Zoila that she has no control over her and that she needs to leave. As Val storms off, Zoila is seen stealing one of Evelyn's Faberge eggs. Ethan sees this as he is coming out of the bathroom, but doesn't say anything. Later on, Valentina is taking a break from cleaning the Powell’s mansion and pouring herself a drink when Ethan approaches her and says they “need to talk.” Ethan tells her that Valentina's mom stole the “egg thingy” and Valentina puts two and two together and realizes Zoila took it so that she would be fired. Ethan also tells her that he intends on asking her out the following week. Valentina calls Pablo and tells her what Zoila did. Pablo confronts Zoila, telling her that he and Valentina are sick of her being so controlling. Pablo then proceeds to leave his wife. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 06.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 56.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 62.png Promo 101 63.png Promo 101 65.png Promo 101 66.png Promo 104 04.png Promo 104 05.png Promo 108 01.png Promo 109 04.png Promo 110 04.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 18.png Promo 110 21.png Promo 112 20.png Promo 201 06.png Promo 201 09.png Promo 203 01.png Promo 203 06.png Promo 203 07.png Promo 203 08.png Promo 204 10.png Promo 204 17.png Promo 204 19.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Maids